


Parad Sick

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Parad Sick

Co-written by Amy L./AnkhsAngel

The sound of coughing echoed through the small apartment.

Emu frowned and headed into the other room, “Parad? Are you alright?” Just looking at the other man he could tell he was sick. He went and got a thermometer to check his bugster’s temperature.

“I’m okay.” Parad said under heavy eyes. He muffled another cough with his arm as he lay on the couch. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“You’re alright,” Once confirming the fever, he went to get medicine. He helped Parad take it and then laid a cool rag on the other man’s forehead. “This should help a bit.”

“This sucks. I tried to stay quiet, but I woke you. And I couldn’t concentrate and got a game over.” The bugster motioned to his handheld. Suddenly he turned frightened eyes to Emu. “I’m not getting one, am I?”

“No, you’re just sick. Not all illnesses mean a game over.”

Parad calmed, his eyes starting to close. “You won’t leave?”

“No, I’ll be right here for you.” He got a bowl of ice water and cooled off the cloth again.

“That feels nice. Sorry for being a bother.”

“You help me all the time, it’s only fair I help you,” Emu said softly. “You will never be a bother to me.”

Parad blushed a little, then drifted off.

Emu sat beside him and watched him closely, re-cooling the rag every once and a while, hoping his friend would be better soon.


End file.
